Bass Notes and Leather
by Cae Thomas aka CNL
Summary: Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes. Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again...


Harry felt the pulsing beat of the music deep in his chest, reverberating within every inch of him as he danced beneath the flashing lights. Bodies moved all around him, each of them pouring themselves out on the dance floor. It was the end of the week, and Harry had been craving this since Wednesday. Friday night was his night to unwind.

He'd hurried home from work at the ministry and grabbed a quick bite to eat before showering and pulling out tight jeans and an even tighter shirt from the back of his closet (where Hermione wouldn't find them). He'd gelled his hair, removing the glamour he used during the week to hide his green highlights and exchanged his glasses for contacts before applying a light amount of eyeliner and deeming himself complete.

He'd headed out to one of the best clubs in town, one he frequented often—a muggle place called Infinity. Muggle London had its advantages—he could go out and have a good time without the magical world finding out about his excursions. There was enough stress in his life without them knowing all of his dirty little secrets.

Harry got the eye of a young brunette and grinned, winking. The man smirked back and moved forward to dance with Harry. They ground their hips together seductively, letting the grinding pulse of the music drive them. At the end of the song, the man found someone else to dance with, and Harry shrugged before heading to the bar. The night was still young. He'd find another boy to take home.

He ordered a rum and coke, his usual, and leaned against the bar. He slid the bartender a generous tip and turned to face the crowded room as he sipped his drink.

"Well fuck me. It's Harry fucking Potter."

Harry froze, panic coursing through his veins. He turned and looked up into the silver-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. _'Fuck,'_ he thought, groaning. This was not going to end well.

"Small world, eh?" the blonde asked, smirking. His white-blonde hair hung down in his eyes, black highlights and tips creating a stark contrast against his pale skin. He was wearing black from head to toe—tight fishnet sleeveless shirt, leather pants that looked as though they were painted on, and leather boots. Harry's eyes lingered on the dark silver snake bite piercings in Draco's lip and fought the urge to run his tongue over his own very dry lips.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Harry shot, taking another drink. "I'm having a good night—I don't want you're snarky arse ruining it."

"Harsh words, Potter," the blonde replied, moving closer. "What's a top-notch Auror like yourself doing in a muggle dance club?"

"Well, I _was_ enjoying myself, until you showed up. And what's it to you why I'm here? Shouldn't you be back at the manor letting your mummy serve you on a silver platter?"

Draco's jaw clenched for a moment before he grinned and laughed. "Still bitter about our little affair, are you?"

"Fuck off." Harry turned to move away, but Draco gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"I'll take that as a yes." Their eyes met and Harry had to shake himself to keep from drowning in the silver-grey depths. "I still remember what it was like to fuck you, Potter. You were good, I'm not gonna lie. But you know what you were even better at?" Harry shook his head. "Dancing." A familiar beat came over the speakers. Harry felt the bass bounding deep in his stomach, or maybe that was his heart? "So what do you say, Potter? Dance with me." Harry groaned and downed his drink, slamming the glass down on the bar and following the leather-clad blonde out onto the dance floor.

Harry had forgotten how good of a dancer Draco was. He had forgotten how good those thin hips and that tight ass were at grinding against him. It didn't take much effort for them to slip into a rhythm. The room around him began to fade away as Harry concentrated on the fit blonde grinding against his body. Time seemed to become a thing of the past. He didn't know how long they'd danced, but he wasn't sure he cared. It had been so long since he'd felt Draco's body against his own. Despite their rocky past and the nasty argument that had ended their three and a half year affair, Harry was rather glad to see the blonde. He kept telling himself it was only because he wanted to get laid and Draco was a pretty good fuck, but a voice in the back of his mind said otherwise.

Draco led him back to the bar and bought them both drinks. He raised his glass to toast Harry and downed the whole thing in one go. Harry laughed and shook his head, downing his own drink. Draco smirked and ordered a couple of shots. They drank them down, and he ordered more.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk, Malfoy," Harry said, downing his second shot. Draco chuckled, tossing back his alcohol and slamming the glass down on the bar.

"Figured you'd be more keen to go to bed with me if you had a little more alcohol in you," he replied. He leaned in close, his lips brushing Harry's ear. His breath was warm on the brunette's neck. "Is my plan working?" His fingers trailed down Harry's chest, stopping to graze over a nipple before moving down to cup the front of his jeans. Harry sucked in a tight breath and let his eyes slip closed, his chin lifting as Draco nuzzled his throat.

"Get us the fuck out of here, Draco," Harry hissed. Draco pulled back immediately and took Harry by the hand, pulling him towards the door. Once outside, he dragged him into the alley behind the club and pulled Harry tight against his own body, wrapping an arm around his waist. Harry grinned as Draco turned on his heel, and they were gone.

Harry felt himself jerk back to earth, his feet on solid ground once more. He didn't even have time to fully register where he was before Draco had slammed him up against a wall and began to attack his mouth. Harry groaned, opening up to the demanding blonde and letting him have his way. He dug his fingers into soft hair, pulling hard and grinning to himself as Draco hissed in response. Draco's hands were everywhere—under his shirt, gripping his hips, groping his crotch. He pulled back from their kiss, shucking off his shirt and tugging Harry's up over his head before tossing it to the floor. Draco gripped the waistband of Harry's jeans and pulled him along the hall to the bedroom.

He slammed the door behind them and shoved Harry down onto the bed. Grinning, he straddled the brunette and captured his mouth once more. As soon as Harry was sure he had enough leverage, he rolled them, pinning Draco beneath him. He trailed kisses across pale skin, pausing to lap at the piercing in the blonde's right nipple—a new addition since they'd last been together.

"I have to admit, you're fucking hot in leather, Draco," Harry whispered seductively, running a hand along the waistband of Draco's trousers. The blonde lifted his hips, letting out a low whine as Harry's hand moved lower, cupping the hard length that was making the blonde's tight trousers very uncomfortable. The brunette began to fight with the buttons, cursing under his breath when he couldn't get them undone. Draco chuckled and pulled his wand from the bedside table. He gave it a wave and the rest of their clothes disappeared. Harry kissed the blonde's hip in thanks and slid his tongue up the underside of Draco's cock before taking it into his mouth.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Draco gasped, digging his fingers into thick black hair. He let out a deep groan as Harry sucked, swirling his tongue over the tip. "Fuck, Potter. Shit!" Draco's words became incoherent as Harry took him deeper. The blonde's hips arched, his entire body tensing as he spilled himself into the brunette's mouth. He pulled his grinning lover up to meet him, capturing his mouth and moaning at the taste of himself on Harry's tongue.

"Enjoy that, Malfoy?" Harry whispered, cupping Draco's cock and giving it a squeeze. It began to harden again almost instantly. "You want more?" He ran his hand up Draco's thigh, letting his nails rake across the pale skin. The blonde shivered. Rolling them over, Draco began to attack Harry's neck, nipping at the tanned skin and running his tongue along his collar bone. He gripped the brunette's cock, stroking firmly. Harry gasped, rolling his hips up into the touch.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco hissed, nipping at the brunette's ear lobe. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Fuck me."

"Beg for it."

"Please! Please, Draco. Please fuck me!" Harry's breath was coming in heavy gasps, his entire body shivering and arching. He was twisting and moaning beneath the blonde. "Please, Draco! I need you, baby. Please fuck me…" Draco chuckled and bit down hard on Harry's shoulder. Retrieving his wand once more, he cast a lubrication spell. Harry felt the warm wetness grow against his entrance and shivered. Draco's fingers were there in an instant, pressing into him and stretching him gently. It was slow—too slow for Harry's impatience to handle. He shoved Draco's hand again, growling. "Fuck me. _Now_."

The blonde grinned and filled Harry with a single thrust. Harry screamed, his hands clawing at Draco's back as though desperate for something to ground him. Draco's cock in him was better than anything he could remember ever feeling. Draco gripped Harry's hips, pounding into him deeper and harder.

"Fuck, Draco!" Harry groaned. "You're incredible. Fucking….fucking hell!" He arched up into his blonde lover, screaming as Draco hit _that spot_. "Ungh…Fuck." Draco quickened his pace, feeling Harry's body begin to shiver and tense. He knew what that meant. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Draco! Bloody sodding—_fuck_!" Harry let go, letting the pleasure rule his body as he spilled himself over the both of them. Draco thrust once, twice, three times and—

"Fuck, Harry," he hissed, spilling himself within the brunette and collapsing atop him. Harry clung to him, feeling their hearts pounding against their chests. He brushed the sweat-soaked hair away from Draco's eyes, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Draco smiled faintly, resting his head against Harry's shoulder. The brunette brushed his fingers along Draco's neck, his arm wrapped around his waist.

"Draco," he whispered before catching himself. The blonde looked up, their eyes connecting. "I…" Draco looked at him questioningly. His silver eyes were light and glistening, still their darker shade of grey that always took over just after he came. "I think…." He shook his head and pulled the blonde towards him, kissing him deeply. Draco pulled back, smiling.

"Love you , too, Harry."

* * *

**Author Note**

Inspired by Usher's "DJ Got Us Falling in Love".  
I hadn't posted a Drarry for a while, so I thought I'd throw one out there for you. : )


End file.
